


一期一会

by cccl



Category: Nogizaka46 (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 10:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cccl/pseuds/cccl





	一期一会

01

 

“您为什么不派我出阵呢？”  
白石栗色的刘海遮挡住精致的面容，语气温柔到近乎哀伤，像是天底下最虔诚的侍者。  
她的眼神一定盛满了破碎的东西，当然在那最深处还有不可磨灭的锐气。不能上战场的刀，大抵是没有存在价值的。

 

西野让受伤的刀剑去工坊修复，脱下一路上浸染上风沙颜色的白色长袍。  
“麻衣留在这里的话，我便能回来，这样不好吗？”

 

面前比她高出小半头的人将唇线绷紧，连同脖子上青色的脉络都好看得令人心惊，沉默的姿态同样让西野心慌。

 

“可是我在的话，定然不会让七濑受伤的。”  
从称呼上来看的话，对方是否已经不再同她置气，或者至少可以结束难捱的冷战期。

 

她想把白石遮盖住眼眸的头发撩到一边，于是对方似是明白她举动一样略微地俯着腰。白石的眼神里含着不服气和倔强，像是和她置气，又像是同自己置气，最后都融化在对她名为心疼的情感中。

 

“这样，是不是挺帅气的？”西野举着她缠了薄薄几层绷带的小臂成功让白石刚舒展开的眉头又皱成了一团。  
“好了，我错了”，她觉得自己语气委屈巴巴极了，果不其然惹得对方妥协的叹气。

 

院子里樱花开了，花瓣间或有几片顺着风飘落在面向庭院的房间。  
西野拈着白石的手指，穿过堆放材料的仓库，绕过宛若还富有鲜活生命力的樱花花瓣，最后落座在面向庭院的房间前。

西野唯一的好友生田曾这么对她说：“每一片花瓣中寄宿的灵魂会随着它们形状破坏而破碎。”  
尽管生田坐在她的院子里，嚼着自己买的团子，塞满东西的脸颊和一贯没个正经的样子说起这样的话不太有说服力。  
“绘梨花，那是我的团子”，斋藤用简短而残酷的话打断生田试图以混淆视听而霸占她的食物。

 

“明明我才是主人啊。”  
“可你也没主人的样子啊”，斋藤嚼着刚抢夺成功的战利品，“不然我离家出走好了”。  
不要哇，祖宗，您可是我这儿唯一一把五花的刀。  
生田向斋藤献上了自己那份作为祭品。

“飞鸟......”，站在一旁的堀看起来犹犹豫豫想要劝说斋藤，被对方起身动作迅速往嘴里塞了一串团子，哎呀谁叫堀一板一眼的说教是那么的无聊。

不管是多强大的刀，下一秒也许就会陨落在战场上。生命无常，所以这么麻烦的事情我才不想听。

 

“七濑，在想什么？”  
白石把手里端着盛放具有可爱颜色的团子的小盘置于一旁，伸手替自己主人遮挡住其实已经不那么强烈的细碎阳光。

不同于在战场上的决绝，西野其他时候时常发呆，或是躺在她们现在所在走廊旁边的房间里睡上一个下午，如同懒洋洋的小猫。

 

“麻衣，你说刀剑破坏或者碎裂之后，再被锻造的时候，还能拥有原来的记忆吗？”  
“唔”，白石把口里的团子嚼碎，舔了舔手指，“也有失去记忆的情况，如果我......”

 

因为动作过于迅猛，白石捻在手里的一串团子连同未说出的话语都被西野的手掌打散在地。到底是谁先提起这个话题的呢？白石好笑又无奈地看着眼尾泛红的西野。

白石一边嘟哝着“团子很可惜”，一边看着对方复又被自己逗弄得破涕为笑的样子。  
“喏”，西野朝白石递了新的，然后被自己的刀顺势轻捏住手腕，就着这个姿势她探头咬下了顶端那个浅绿色的。

 

“多谢款待”，白石满足地眯眼，却没看到一旁的人脸上染上和现在天空一样的颜色。

 

一旦对方靠近一点，就无法停止心脏被拽紧一般的感受，胸腔中喧嚣的、鸣动的都不受自己控制砰砰砰地让全身上下都为之颤抖。

她想她一定是病了，从白石被锻造出来并赋予灵魂的那一天开始。那个场景也一定是自己所熟悉的、每一个细节都如此鲜亮。

 

西野从未见过这样美丽而冷冽的刀剑，如同浸润了白雪的灵玉，莹白色的刀体将太阳的光辉反射出月光的冷意。

 

那把刀被赋予灵魂后产生的形体自然也是与世间一切赞誉相称的模样。  
对方素白色斗篷的宽大兜帽遮住了一大半面容，沉默的唇线抿成了高傲的形状，她伸手轻轻把兜帽向后拨弄，朝她年轻的主人伸出了手。

 

“我是您所要找的么？”

 

02

西野曾养过一只金丝雀，高贵的品种。是大人们从集市买的，澄金的毛质没有掺杂异色。

 

鸣叫时高亢的声音渐渐变得凄厉。彼时颤颤巍巍踮起脚尖仍够不着笼子的西野，只得从另一个房间搬来了小凳子。

 

“你在做什么”，被这样训斥了。  
西野抿着嘴唇，将被阻止时拍到的慢慢变得红肿起来的手背到身后，沉默不语。

 

“你知不知道，这很贵”，然后是语气放缓下来的叹息，“总会被驯化的，习惯待在笼子里”。

 

果不其然，西野看到那只鸟逐渐安静下来，即使鲜少出声，喜欢把头埋到羽毛里抖着身子。它好像相当喜爱西野，因为只有看到她时鸣叫的声音复又清亮。于是她把凳子搬来，托腮迷迷糊糊地听着它蹄叫度过午后的时间。

 

直至有一天——那只金丝雀毫无征兆地躺在笼子底部。

 

“麻衣想要出阵吗？”  
白石冰冰凉凉的手指碰触着自己的眼睑，西野慵懒地拖长了尾音，窗外的蝉鸣总是在夏日不间隔地响起。

 

她们曾为这件事吵过架，那是白石唯一一次对着西野的语气染上了愠怒的色彩，尽管她很快将那些怒气咽下。  
为此长谷部君还训斥过她，当然，大部分的刀剑对她们的主人总归是尊敬虔诚并划拨开一定距离的。

 

她开始毕恭毕敬地喊她主人，变得闲暇而漫长的午后一个人爬到庭院里的大树上睡觉。  
只是白石不知道，西野会花上几乎同样多的时间站在下面，谁让她踮起脚尖依然够不到呢……

 

“想”，天气炎热到白石说出单字只觉得口干舌燥，但之前仿佛是被禁锢住了的呼吸连同心跳一并归还。

“这样啊”，西野从走廊边缘轻盈地滑下，转头对白石露出了今天的第一个笑容，被身后的阳光衬得晕乎乎地晃眼，“下午，我们去演练场”。

 

是有多久没有感受过对手的刀堪堪擦过脸颊夹带的风了呢？握着刀的手，虎口被冲力震得发麻。但是丝毫不显得生疏。

 

有些刀天生就是要上战场的，把它搁置着蒙尘便是对其最大的羞辱。

 

有白石这样为了战场而生的刀，自然也有为之而死的。

例如斋藤，即便她认为以前的记忆只是累赘，偏生在重锻之时还拥有那时的记忆，想来也是讽刺。

 

“不幸的刀”——人们这样叫她。  
“飞鸟她才不是什么不幸的刀”，生田把指节捏得泛白，执拗地同说这些话的人对峙着，直至他们散去。

 

斋藤觉得生田不是傻，或者烂好人，便是喜欢她。当然在她的认知里对方聪明得紧，第三条也是当即可以否决的，于是生田在本人不具知情权的情况下被打上“烂好人”的标签。

 

想到这点，无聊征途的间隙都变得有趣起来。生田显然对看似狂傲的这把刀毫无预警、随时出没的笑声习以为常，却也止不住自己随之上扬的嘴角。

 

“想到什么好笑的事了？”生田毫不吝啬对别人露出自己洁白整齐的牙齿，据本人所述这样显得亲切且坦诚。“当你拿出七分真诚的时候，至少会赢回一成”，生田如是说。

“你”，斋藤言简意赅，说完便兀自加快了速度。  
“诶——飞鸟等等我。”

 

也不过是一场演练而已，类似的场合白石经历过无数次，握刀的手法也丝毫没有生疏。

 

但是——  
从对方的眼里看到了比鲜血更为浓稠的猩红，是敌方队伍里仅剩的尚可继续战斗的一把刀。

 

本能性地后退，偏头的动作让白石堪堪躲过对方刺向她咽喉的刀，皱眉看着斗篷一小块白色的碎布被刀尖挑上高处。  
刚刚血脉扩张、仿佛将全身上下的反应神经都汇聚于一处的感受是很久都未曾有的。

 

对手喑哑的嘶吼、抓挠着自己的动作昭示着那确实已经不是正常的刀剑。手碰触到脸颊的时候才发觉不知何时沁出的细汗，趁着发狂的刀剑陷入对自己的摧残，她偏头看了一眼西野。  
果然，她的主人咬着下唇、忧心忡忡地看着她。

 

那是西野紧张或是不知所措时惯常使用而不自知的动作。白石冲着对方露出安抚性的笑容，距离有些远了，她用唇形说：不要紧的。

 

仅是几秒时间，对面发狂的刀好像已经找回了自我，亦或者是战斗的本能。那是一场称不上比试的演练，对方甚至不分敌我地凭着本能攻击。

 

演练场上仍可以站立的，便只剩下白石和仿佛不知道疲倦为何物的刀。自己气喘和嗡鸣的声音开始掩盖其他感官时，白石觉得这可不是什么好兆头。

 

吸收越多对手的血液便会变得更加凌厉和蹭亮。她无从得知对面的刀是生来如此还是因为什么其他原因而变成这样。但事实就是他的动作愈发灵敏了，仿佛在享受斩落敌人的快感。  
“这下可棘手了”，白石嘟哝着，她开始看不清、抓不住对手的动作。

 

当刀刺入皮肤，撕拉的声音清晰可闻时，雪色的斗篷疯狂吸收和扩散着这鲜红的印记。  
白石摇摇欲坠的身体连同手里的刀几欲脱落，然后她把刀抓得更紧了些。

 

“抓到你了”，她说。  
那把刀迅速埋入了对手的身体，沉浸于胜利的喜悦还未满一分钟的对手甚至没来得及咽下欢呼的余音便轰然倒地。

 

拔出刀时划开一个漂亮的弧度，血溅在地上的形状也是规则的圆弧，触目惊心的风景。  
胜利的刀支撑着自己挺直了身子。

 

“痛痛痛，七濑”，对方手里拿着的大棉棒毫不留情朝着自己脸上拍来时，白石不计形象地呲牙咧嘴——全无方才意气风发的样子。

 

西野眼里氤氲的水汽和眼尾染上的红色，包括倔强咬着下唇的动作都令她无法心平气和地交谈，或是说几个调节气氛的笑话。

 

抓着坐垫一起挪得近些，眼泪的味道苦涩得在口腔里弥漫开来。  
“七濑”，贴着西野的嘴角让白石的声音变得模模糊糊。

 

“变得破破烂烂的”，西野同样含糊不清的声音被对方尽数吞下。趁开口的空当撬开西野原先咬着的下唇。  
白石的呼吸混合着消毒水和药品的味道，冲淡血的气息。

 

她总是非常有耐心地舔舐着扫过、然后对方难耐的仰头露出修长的脖颈。

 

蝉鸣和着本该干燥清爽现在则变得黏腻炙热起来的榻榻米，有些焦躁了。  
白石微凉的带着惯用兵器而不甚光滑的指节摩抚着西野因为姿势更为凸出的肩胛骨，粗糙的触感更能调动对她全身感官的支配。

 

白石脸上的伤口不小心被蹭到时换取了对方小心翼翼地舔舐。  
她大概是不知道这是更令人抓心挠肺的举动、胸腔的轰鸣声叫嚣着无法停止。

 

当她修长的手指开始潜入西野的衣襟时，对方的脑袋轻蹭过白石的脖子，比起平日的声线更为低哑黏腻的鼻音却撒上了十二分甜度的砂糖。

 

耳廓被柔软细致的触感包围，西野的呼吸变得更加急促，抓皱对方衣服的手指也无法成为推拒的力量。“我在”，白石的声音贴着敏感的传播源像是要侵入每一个角落。  
蝉声停止了。

 

直至摆脱了眩晕感仍呈现脱力的状态时，西野想起生田对着斋藤说的那句“明明我才是主人啊”。于是她愤懑不平地小声呢喃。

 

透过置于额头的手指间隙，是白石带着笑纹的宠溺目光。  
“抱歉呀七濑，我也不想变得这样破破烂烂的”。

 

沉重的眼皮再也支撑不住浓重的睡意，在那之前西野恍恍惚惚地听到白石的话。

 

她说“我永远臣服于您……”  
直至生命的终结。

 

“你有后悔到想要改变过去的事情吗？”  
“……没有。”

 

像他们这样的刀剑，被重锻或修补召唤至此并赋予灵魂形体的目的便是为了阻止时间溯行军——企图修改历史的人。  
如果连自己都动摇的话，那一定是对这个使命的亵渎。

 

“可是你为什么哭呢？”笼罩在一团黑影中，溯行军的声音模糊又喧哗，像砂纸摩擦玻璃的噪音。  
“我……哭了？”斋藤用手抹过脸上是冰冷的湿意，竟像绵长的春雨一样难以停歇。

以前不是没有面对这样场景的时候，她也以为已经将那些过去好好藏起来，只是这次不知怎么回事，溯行军仿佛有了蛊惑人心的能力或者设置出回忆的真实场景。  
越是想镇定下来，便慌乱得厉害，指尖颤抖得兵器发出抖动的嗡鸣声。无法忘记的身影同记忆和多少次梦境里一样忽远忽近，却始终不愿触碰她。

 

黑影遮盖住脚边的光线时，斋藤下意识举刀挡在面前。  
来不及了，在这里也许就会碎裂，说这样的丧气话可能会被生田嘲笑吧。可是全然无法做到平日看来轻松的闪避。

 

她闭上了眼睛，然后温热的以及柔软的发丝触感都扑面而来。  
——不是自己的血。

“不要发呆啊！”堀的声音里染上了愠怒的色彩，失却了一贯的温吞，还有因为紧张焦虑而颤抖的声线。

 

后背的血沾染在蓝色布料和因为被削去而参差不齐的头发上，开出妖冶的花朵。  
即使是总保持着温吞笑容的堀，被提及一头长发时眼中也蕴含着比平日更为灵动的色彩，是自然而然属于少女的心境。

 

斋藤瘫坐在地只觉得浑身上下的气力都被抽走、明明像紧抓着浮木一样握着鎏金色的刀柄使得盘踞在手背的青筋呈现令人心惊的画面，却虚浮地抓不住任何东西……

 

“为什么您不跟着一起去？如果情况发生变化也好第一时间进行部署。”  
年幼的西野看着端坐在房间里等着刀剑归来的审神者，后者见到她时才放松了因为紧绷着脸而更为深刻的褶皱。

 

“七濑”，粗糙的手挂过她幼嫩的小小脑壳，连头顶的发旋都呈现出新生的蓬勃姿态，这让他心下柔软成一片。  
“刀剑太过于和人相似，但他们始终不是，如果放任自流便会模糊这个界限，你能明白吗？”

 

西野是怎么也没法明白的。  
从身形单薄甚至骑不上马便开始就任审神者那时也好，因为判断失误眼睁睁看着碎刀那时也好，亦或者和白石相遇的时候。  
她拼命汲取不管是伤心还是喜悦的情绪，倔强地承担着刀剑们迸发的灵魂和生命。这是和她息息相关的事情，所以她怎么也没法明白的。

 

入夜后刮起了风，樱花花瓣碰撞在地面，竟也能像雨点一样。  
淅淅沥沥、短暂而美好的事物落下的樱花雨。  
没有穿戴整齐而拖在地上的长袍是樱色世界中唯一的白，站立在挂着油灯的树下，白石肩上零落分布着樱花瓣。她的侧脸隐没于阴影中，仿佛不用力抓紧就会消失的虚无缥缈之物。

 

西野习惯性地摸索右手边的位置，是已然冷却的温度，仿佛未曾存在过。  
身着单衣便匆匆跑出来，连脚踩在虽不至于坚硬却生生硌脚的泥土上也没有察觉。

 

潮湿的天气闷热到使人卒郁，胸腔里憋着一团气怎么也无法呼吸顺畅，伤口抓心挠肺地痛痒起来。索性睡不着了吧，白石这样想着，被忽然冲撞在怀里的西野吓了一跳。  
“七濑？”  
“你怎么忽然起来了？”

 

对方紧拽着她的衣服前襟，将森然的冷意都印入她的皮肤，抖落了一地原本在肩上的樱花瓣。  
被撞到的伤口好像更疼了，白石将长袍披在西野身上顺势将她环住时觉得还是不要把这件事告诉对方，“睡不着就起来透透风”。

 

“做了不好的梦，醒来发现麻衣也不在身边”，比起清醒时更为黏腻的奶音，砂糖的品种更换成了棉花糖。可是被包裹成一团依然不住地抖着身子的西野还是被白石敏锐地捕捉到了。

 

也不顾身上穿的是纯白的衣服，白石就那样半蹲在地上，托起西野的脚掌。  
“没有划到啦……”西野堪堪后退半步，扶着白石的肩膀，被对方指尖触碰到酥麻的感觉让她想要快点结束这个动作。白石皱着眉头和藉由昏黄灯光而眯起的眼睛又无从得知是否在同自己置气。

 

“麻……麻衣”，面对忽至的悬空感，西野下意识将扶肩膀的动作改成环着对方脖子。  
“嗯。”  
她好似并没有生气，西野轻轻掸掉白石肩膀上的花瓣，“樱花都要落完了”。  
“不要紧的，明年也会开……”

 

半夜的突袭直至凌晨才结束，生田查看队伍里的伤损情况，近期战况较之前严峻得多。  
堀背后的伤口有些吓人了，黏腻在头发上凝固成一团，难受的触感和脱力感迫使人摇摇欲坠。生田嘱咐其他几人先带她回去。

 

“飞鸟，回去吧？”  
缩在角落里环抱成一团的斋藤抗拒着任何人的接近，残留的血腥气味第一次引起久经沙场的刀的呕心感官。衣服上凝固着一块一块的血迹，在黑色的衣服上不甚明显，可是，不是她的。  
生田小心翼翼凑近时带着温暖的、清爽气味，虽然说不上那么喜欢，竟也没有抗拒的心理。

 

对方仿佛有用不完的耐心和倔强。她不开口，她也不走。  
最后干脆一屁股坐在斋藤旁边。

 

真是太气人了，斋藤终于想像往常一样扭头冲生田大喊大叫，却发现对方已经歪着头睡着了。

 

是怎样才能做到在横壑着尸体和弥漫的血腥味中间呈现毫无防备的睡颜的啊。生田睫毛一颤一颤地、投射下的阴影也随之抖动。可是斋藤觉得她总是明亮的、仿佛没有阴影一样。

 

“飞鸟”，揉着惺忪的睡眼，对方身着黑色外袍的背影在眼前恍惚不真切，“你要去哪里？”  
“出去走走。”  
“需要我陪吗？”  
“我一个人就行了”

 

“是吗？那你早点回来啊。”在看不见的地方，生田依旧给了对方一个毫无保留的笑容。

04

初夏的雨水轻薄地覆于斋藤的头发上，她左右轻甩着脑袋，细小的水滴溅落在地上甚至是无声的。

要去哪里呢？  
她只是漫无目的地走着。  
过去也曾遇见过很多次时间溯行者，却只有这一次像是失了智一样不受控制地被勾起回忆、连抓着刀的手都发颤着。  
十分熟悉的、甚至血液沾染在脸上的温热触感同那时也一模一样。

 

雨水迷蒙了眼前的景象，迎面走来的人同样没有撑伞，带着有些迷茫的表情。不知是对于忽然落下的雨，或者是不慎迷了路。  
是留着短发、五官轮廓相当立体的人，和脸上怔怔的表情不怎么相符。

碰到斋藤的肩膀时，对方本能性地后退了几步：“不好意思，我刚被锻造出来，还不怎么适应，所以出来走走”。  
眼前的女孩用不小的力道抓着新生刀剑的手腕，这使得她有点儿窘迫，道歉了之后对方的力道依旧没有一丝放松的意思。  
“你刚被锻造出来吗？那记忆……”  
“不好意思，我记不得以前的事了”，就算盯着对方的脸看，没有记忆便同陌生人一般这个事实告诉她如何回忆都是徒劳。

 

一瞬间塌下的肩膀表明了主人的失望，斋藤从初见时的惊讶表情到转变为失落的情绪，让人不忍心进行下一步动作，只静静地等待开口。

“我是说，如果……”斋藤停顿了好几次，觉得难以表达自己的意思，“你因为保护别的刀剑而碎裂，你觉得如何？”  
真是一个复杂的问题，才刚刚被重锻的刀剑感到有些头疼，况且她根本不记得以前的事情，但这里如果根据自己现在的意思的话……

 

“这是对方的意愿吗？”  
“根本不是，她才没有！”对活着没有那样的执念，是你把生命的重量强压在她身上。  
“那就是我自己的意愿了”，没有被情绪激动的斋藤吓到，她反而因此笑了，露出小虎牙，看起来稚嫩了几分，“没有人需要内疚”。  
“我想，虽然不是哪把刀都想拼命活下去，但还是活着比较好吧。”

 

斋藤嘴里嘟哝着“漂亮话”，却不知不觉放松了抓着对方手腕的力度。  
作为刀剑，随时可能在战场上碎裂，只是一瞬间的事。可是哪怕无视你的意志，可是我还是想让你活着。

斋藤也无非是想等这么一句话，比起被原谅之类的，她想知道对方是否会因此而后悔。  
“是我自己想要你活下去。”  
这样啊，真的彼此都是自我主张的人。  
“谢谢”，过去没说的，连同现在想说的。

 

“娜酱也要小心一点”，生田嚼着西野端上来的点心，腮帮子鼓鼓的，“飞鸟她不是那么轻易动摇的，溯行军最近的行动看起来很诡异”。  
“我知道了”，西野的视线却停留在更远一点的地方，倚靠在树干上、大概是在思考着什么的白石身上。  
目光相接的时候，白石平日看上去微冷的表情变得柔和，好友露在头发之外的半边耳朵随之染上了浅红的颜色。

 

“……啧”，生田除了拼命吃点心，也只能发出这样的声音表示一下抗议。  
“说起来，飞鸟呢？”西野生硬地把话题转回来。  
“我也不知道去哪了，不过总归是要回来的。”  
“生酱还真是自信呢”，西野呼呼呼地笑着，却没发现生田的表情变得严肃起来。

 

“她可是我的刀啊。”  
“嗯？”西野没有听清生田似是碎碎念一般的声音。  
“娜酱”，搭在她肩膀上的手同时还有好友失去往日嬉皮笑脸的模样，“刀剑都甘愿为了保护审神者而死的吧”。  
“可是我啊，希望有什么能让飞鸟停留，这样的人……”  
“不是有吗？生酱”，西野看着意外迟钝的好友弯起了眼角，却不愿意告诉她。  
“诶，告诉我啦……”

 

“生田桑不用回去吗？飞鸟已经回来了也说不定”，不知什么时候站在她们身边的白石，目光来回打量着撒娇时环着西野脖子的生田。  
刷地一下直起身子的人嚷嚷着要走了要走了，末了还顺走没吃完的点心。

 

将头埋在西野后背，以那样的姿势环抱着主人的刀说话声音也变得沉闷起来。  
“麻衣，生酱还没走远啦……”  
“我没关系”，生田的声音十分应景地从几米开外传来。

 

“你看，都说了没关系。”  
“真是……”转过身子的同时，白石便凑上来吻她，轻浅的吻落在额头，随后划过眼睑时，西野的睫毛连同眼皮都颤抖着。  
小声抱怨的话语被白石堵住、仅仅是这样对方四季都似氤氲着水汽的眼睛积蓄了更多的，总像是要落下泪水一般。于是她又贴着西野的眼角落下细碎的吻，略微粗糙的指节划过脖颈总能带来颤栗的感受。

 

“麻衣，心跳也好快”，埋在她怀里的人找的重点总是令人哭笑不得。  
“因为和人是相同的吧。”  
“嗯，真是太好了”，不知道西野指的是刀剑和人相同这件事，亦或者是作为她的刀剑而相遇，不管是哪一点，自己都抱着相同的想法。

 

许是很久没有出阵了，一向平静的白石情绪都变得高昂，难以抑制翘起来的嘴角。  
距离前去索敌的刀已经有相当一段时间，西野琢磨着生田的话，荡起小小的不安。从旁边握着她的手的白石另一只手搭在腰间的刀上，栗色的头发干练地束成马尾。  
“我在”，她才转头看着白石启明星般的眼眸，是可以拨开迷雾和阴霾一般，此时因为久违上战场的缘故更加明亮。

 

“你回来得好慢啊”，正如白石的歪打正着，斋藤盘腿坐在榻榻米上，抬头对生田说。  
“喔……可是我带了点心回来”，好像确实是对方在等自己，生田竟一时语塞。把点心放在斋藤旁边便习惯性地凑上来讨要一个拥抱。

“咦……”只是没想到斋藤会真的乖乖让她抱着，甚至伸出手搭在她的后背上。  
“绘梨花，我回来了。”  
“欢迎回来。”  
斋藤若是哪天想跟她说，今天的事还有更早的事，都总会一一告诉她的。在这之前，她只需要像这样的、给斋藤一个拥抱便足够……

况且她在路过堀的房间时，在依旧闭眼休息的人枕边发现了一张小纸条——“谢谢”。  
只有这么简单的两个字，但她自然熟稔着字迹。

 

“索敌失败”，前方带来的消息是这样的，结合生田所说的话，这也许是最糟糕的情况也说不定，西野刚刚舒缓的眉头又皱了起来，而白石握着刀的指节从未放松。

05

“你有觉得后悔的事情吗？”  
和从生田那听说的如出一辙，白石拧起的眉头舒展开来，也不过如此而已。

周身笼罩着一层黑影的溯行军喑哑的声音有扰人心智的感受，似刮擦感的粗糙质感令人不适。  
白石是没有以前记忆的，当然她觉得并不重要，不仅是强大带来的自信，也与她天生不喜欢冗杂的事物所致。

 

只是这样而已的话……？  
溯行军后方的刀剑忽然发出此起彼伏的尖锐声音，感觉好像……演练场那时的场景。  
“……你也会变成这样……”  
原来是这样，失了智的刀剑便成为溯行军操纵的工具，虽然不知道采取了什么手段，就结果而已八成是符合自己的推测。

 

房子的内部破损不堪，移动时发出的声音有种随时踩空破旧木板的错觉，作为审神者的西野和最忠于主命的长谷部部署好战局之后便待在外面。

 

白石观察着屋内其他刀剑的状况，暂时没有她需要援助的地方。她习惯性地摩擦刀柄，这个动作能让人放松下来。  
摸过兜里时，空荡的触感令她怔了一瞬，随后又想起出发之前她将护符塞给了待在西野身旁的刀剑长谷部。反正她一直都用不着，略微的不习惯罢了，再次捏着没有鼓起的衣兜，总是觉得缺了些什么。

 

发狂的刀剑攻击不分彼此，溯行军不知何时已经从屋子里消失。  
不至于同演练场那次一样因为摸不着对方攻击套路而狼狈不堪，既然猜不到下一步攻击，不如自己主动进攻。

 

白石拿着刀极其轻巧，就算是在太刀不擅长活动的屋里也灵巧地转动手腕，将刀送入对方体内，溅起的血液像是水花一样划出好看的弧度。  
间或有红色的印记染在她的白色长袍上，仿佛冬日雪地里忽然盛开的花朵。也不是没有被敌方的刀划到刮到，从刚刚开始久违的不安情绪却积压在心里难以散去。  
到底是哪里不对劲？

 

血腥渲染着屋外的黑暗更加浓重、她恍然看到了樱花瓣在眼前飘落。一凝神观察便消失殆尽，也是啊，明明已经过了樱花的季节。  
在几乎是拥有记忆的最早时候，她和西野保持着普通的刀和审神者之间的关系。

 

“飞鸟，麻烦你去打点水”，生田虽然用上了客套的词汇，实际上已经把水桶塞到斋藤的手里，一副不容拒绝的模样，本蹲在旁边装作一副倦懒模样、却包不住眼神里闪闪发亮好奇的人嘀咕着什么，还是乖乖跑去打水了。  
生田将樱花树苗周围小心翼翼填上土。

 

“麻衣”，西野招呼着恰巧路过院子的白石，还沾着些许泥土的手抓着白石的。  
在战场上绷紧的表情此刻完全消失在她的脸上，也只是普通的少女模样，大概比一般人还要软糯几分，声音也不是那时候保持严肃刻意压低所致的低沉。

 

她被眼前人的笑颜所吸引，所以对她难得用着高昂的情绪叫嚷着什么也只恍恍惚惚地听过，没有留下具体的印象。  
“明年就能一起赏樱了吧？”西野略微仰着头说这句话，令她从发怔的状态中脱离。  
“嗯，每年都可以。”  
如获至宝当做约定的人眼睛弯成了让白石一瞬间便心动了的弧度，幼稚地要拉勾。

 

虽然西野的手上还沾着泥土，但白石到最后也没把这句话说出来，只是在心里掂量了几秒钟，怎么说对方小鹿般湿漉漉的眼神任谁都不忍拒绝。

 

樱花瓣落在地上的声音和敌方最后的刀剑倒地的声音同时响起。  
总觉得、有哪里不对劲。心里积压的闷闷的雾气仍未散去。  
白石的刀划出优美的弧度，沾在上面还滴着的血液在地上划出大半个圆弧。

 

没有被劈到的剩余的灯发出的微弱光线照着屋内墙壁和地板上的斑驳血迹、告知这里经历过惨烈的战局。

 

她习惯性地伸手想摸一下护符，打算到其他房间查看己方刀剑的伤亡状况，得到的依旧是空落落的衣兜和已经交给长谷部的事实。

 

“呜……唔……唔”，屋外传来高亢而诡谲的声音，顾不上周围而径直跑往西野方向的白石想到了自己为什么会不安的原因。  
一般来说，即便审神者不躲藏在隐蔽位置，溯行军的刀尖所指的方向也只有刀剑而已，所以她才会掉以轻心而忽略西野那边的状况。

失智的刀剑既然已经到了敌我不分的地步，那么……  
即便拖着疲惫的身躯，她的动作依旧迅速，却丝毫没有缩减心中的不安。

 

一片漆黑中刀剑劈去的方向更无迹可寻，何况上次没有正式交锋过的长谷部应对起来更为吃力。  
切开的伤口无法在黑暗里目测具体伤势，但从对方剧烈的喘息声来说，假若没有护法可能已经碎刀了也说不定。  
西野大概也不是完全无伤的，比平日沉重的呼吸令白石皱紧了眉头。

 

屋内的光有微弱的漏在敌刀的刀背上，那一瞬间白石跑到西野的身前。随着利器切割所发出的声音，混着白石的闷哼。  
西野意识已经不完全清醒，白石好闻的清冷香味混杂着血腥味仍被她接收。

 

“麻衣……你受伤了吗？”  
“没有”，白石的声音与平日别无二致，没有波澜起伏，“你忘了我还有护符”。  
“嗯”，大约是太激动拉扯到伤口的西野抽了一口气。

 

发狂的刀在碎裂之前都会再次站起来，因为他们似乎感受不到疼痛，一次次本能性地进行着攻击。  
她才发现除了在地上挣扎着要爬起来的刀剑之外，不远的地方还有另外一把，似乎是在房屋里遗漏的。

 

已经战斗不能的长谷部和西野先行撤退，这个提议不出意外遭到了对方的强烈抗议。  
只是无论如何都以主人的利益为第一需要执行的刀自然是听从白石的安排。

 

“麻烦你了”，白石背对着两人又投入到战局中。  
“放心吧”，从声音来说长谷部似乎还有活动的余裕。  
只是假如光线足够明亮的话，他们便会看到白石浸染成半边红色的、失去本来颜色的外袍。

 

西野模模糊糊的视线中只看到依然站得笔直的、她的刀。

永远都是这样，她会站得笔直，哪怕受伤了依旧不轻易皱一下眉头。她却会蹲在西野面前，弯下腰说“我背你吧”。  
可能也只有面对西野的时候，白石才会折下腰，然后仰着头望向自己。

 

明明这时候樱花都该落尽了才是。  
她却看到了樱花瓣在眼前飘落，沾在白石身上格外惹眼。  
这是西野逐渐模糊的视野中那时最后看到的场景，她知道明年的樱花依旧会开，如同知道有什么东西破碎的声音。

 

“明年也一起赏樱吧，七濑……”  
“是每年。”  
“好”，是那样带着笑意的宠溺声线。

 

番外

生田在一片黑暗中摸索前进，地上满是锻刀的材料和废纸。虽说走得小心翼翼了，还是不免遭罪，脚趾头踢到的纸团咕噜咕噜地滚动着。

“生酱？”终于被吵醒的人声音黏腻得像软糖，随着被拉开的窗帘不适地眯起眼睛。  
“你……”生田张了张嘴想说什么，可对方除了看起来黑眼圈浓重一些，倒没有她想象得那么憔悴，甚至出阵都照常进行。

 

所以有什么需要劝说的呢？  
替没有哭泣的人抹去眼泪，只会显得突兀且反常。她张嘴说不出什么安慰的话，即便平日总是伶牙俐齿的。

“我带了玉钢，你不是说缺材料吗？”  
“唔，是，谢谢生酱”，房间的角落里堆满了材料，生田把玉钢放下时，地上的小碎屑跳动了几下，墙角印着淡淡的黑色。

 

“今天晚上有烟火大会，飞鸟也会去”，斋藤会参加诸如此类的活动实属难得，尽管前后句并没有太大联系，她还是加上了作为筹码，“所以你要不要来？”  
“我就不……”  
“反正锻刀的时限长，可能等我们去了回来还没锻好”，生田的语速很快，大约是不想被人中途打断。  
“好吧”，她撇撇嘴，以生田执拗的性格自己还是早点缴械投降，免得遭受嘴炮的荼毒。

 

“绘梨花”，坐在面朝庭院的斋藤撑着脸不知道在想什么，见到她便往前一蹬，落在松软的泥土上，发出“吱呀”的声音。  
生田决定假意板起脸孔，忽略斋藤藏着的期待眼神。  
“咳，娜娜说要去吗？”见生田没有开口的意思，按捺不住好奇心的人还是主动询问了。  
“去的……吧？”生田的眉眼里藏不住笑意，被斋藤拧了一把腰又委屈地撇着眉毛。

 

“绘梨花，如果我碎裂了，你也会想着天天再锻出来吗？”  
刻意在前面走得飞快的人被拉住了手肘，因为拉力而放缓了脚步。  
“那当然不行，你得保护我”，她看到生田认真的神情反倒想笑，事实上也没憋住。

 

“因为绘梨花严肃的样子就很搞笑”，斋藤抹着笑出来的眼泪，拍了拍生田的肩膀。  
“什么啊……”

 

西野总是在那之后梦到白石。  
梦境也是千篇一律的。  
梦里白石站在樱花树下仰头看着树上飘落之物，然后扭头对着她笑，肩膀上几瓣樱花也随之滑落。仿佛是触手可及的，可她什么都抓不住。

 

再次醒来时已经是傍晚，想到还要去赴约，西野不甘不愿地叹了一口气。  
她固执地重复当初锻出白石的配比。出门前稍微打扫了房间，从书中掉出几朵干瘪樱花压制在一起的产物。当初白石说是要给她当书签，怎么看都没有美感可言。

 

将书签小心翼翼地置于矮桌上，“蹬蹬蹬”匆忙跑出房间的人一会儿又掉头回来，朝着材料千篇一律的冶炼炉里丢放了别的材料。  
“没什么好期待的吧？”她自嘲着地按捺住一瞬间出现的希冀。

 

抵达约定的地方时，生田和斋藤一如既往地拌嘴，堀则是在不远的地方安安静静地站着。  
她就着之前被削掉的半边头发，干脆剪了短发，相较呆板的发型显得清爽了许多。当初斋藤点评了几句后忽然意识到对方发型改变的根本原因，硬生生中断了说到一半的话。  
“没什么，我也觉得现在的比较好”，堀笑起来依旧是温和的模样，只是略微灵动了些。

 

西野来着匆忙，也没有换上浴衣，在一大片一大片的人堆中略显突兀。  
“娜酱”、“娜娜”、“西野桑”，她们便也没有在意，生田摆手示意西野靠近一点，享受着人跟刀剑难得的闲暇时光。

 

“啊，又失败了”，尝试了十余次捞金鱼，却无一例外地毫无收获，生田不复最初自信心爆棚的模样。  
“娜酱要不要玩？”又是这样，虽然询问着，但工具已经先一步塞到她的手里。

她潜心等待着金鱼游到网兜附近，这才迅速地翻转着手腕，网口扣住目标物。  
过程中生田一直憋着的惊呼在店家给袋子装金鱼时才开始大呼小叫。

 

其实她也未曾实践过，只是白石一贯是这样的。西野看着对方像是完美的雕塑般的侧颜、安静的只有睫毛偶尔颤动几下。  
“好了”，白石灵活扭转的手腕不一会就操纵着手里的工具捞了金鱼。

“挺合适的吧？”感受到皮筋捆着后脑勺，然后遮盖物贴着脸挡住了光线，西野从回忆中醒过神来。  
斋藤“啧”了一声表达对生田品味的质疑，堀则不知怎么被戳到笑点，对着造型滑稽的面具笑出声来。

 

是面具啊？  
西野在脸上摸了一把，好像鼻子长长的，眼睛大得夸张。  
困意袭来，任由眼前覆着黑暗，西野在晕晕沉沉中意识到生田的谈话声被其他嘈杂的声音所掩盖。

是去别的地方了吗？  
“生酱？”尝试性地唤了一句果然没有得到任何回应。  
摘面具的动作被覆盖在她手背上的手所阻断，其实只是覆于其上而已，没有用几分力道，她却怎么也使不上力。  
不怎么细腻的手感从手背上消失，仿佛只是一场梦，并且时间随之停滞了几秒。

 

然后她感受到面具被人往上推了一点，方才的手托着她的后脑勺，嘴唇被覆于柔软的触感。

 

“七濑”，她好像很久都没听到、平静到几乎感受不到的心跳声，此刻“砰砰砰”地在胸腔里来回鼓动着。  
眼圈发热着失去了所有的动作，任由白石拿掉她的面具。

 

“是在等我吗？”  
她总是觉得白石站着笔直、带着轻轻浅浅的笑容过于不真实了，她也总是在触碰这样的白石时带着几分犹豫。  
可是这一次、她只想抓着对方素白的衣袍，揉皱了也罢，或者把眼泪统统蹭到上面。  
谁叫你擅自离开那么久的。


End file.
